


Take Me Out to the Ball Game

by thekitchenismykingdom



Category: Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baseball, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekitchenismykingdom/pseuds/thekitchenismykingdom
Summary: Roman is a huge baseball fan and goes with Lucien to see the Mariners play against the Blue Jays.A catch, a kiss, and a fun date.
Relationships: Lucien Rivercrest/Roman Tarrenglade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! The Lucien/Roman fic no one asked for but I wrote anyway.

Cheers rang out in the stadium as the sun shone down on the rowdy fans of Seattle. Beer sloshed in cups, popcorn flew through the air, and vendors waved their pretzels around for sale. A couple, one dressed appropriately for the occasion and the other more casual, sat in the middle of the stadium behind second base. The clear baseball fan of the two held a jumbo, overpriced hot dog in one hand and a small container of a bright red jam, the same colour as his hair in fact, in the other. He poured some of the jam onto the hot dog, and when satisfied, snapped the container closed and put it away.

Examining the hot dog carefully, from the line of yellow mustard to the jam he had just put on, Roman finally took a bite.

"Mmm, I can't believe I haven't tried a hot dog until now," he said between chews. "Human food really isn't that bad!"

Lucien hummed and munched on his peanut snacks. A little too sweet for his taste, but they would do for a ball game.

"Perhaps I could convince Liora to add these to the menu..." Roman continued, musing to himself after each bite. 

Lucien stopped chewing and glanced at Roman.

"Yes, because these 'jumbo' hot dogs in tasteless buns belong next to my petit fours and raspberry charlotte."

"I would make them just as fancy as your petit fours, Lucien! They would be  _ gourmet _ ."

"Assuming I baked the perfect bun to go with them, maybe."

"I can jazz up any food and you know it," Roman countered with a huff. "This jam I whipped up from cooked gengan fruit adds a wonderfully complex spice and sweetness that pairs perfectly with the tangy mustard and this, ah,  _ all beef hotdog. _ "

Lucien smirked, but put his hand on top of Roman's and gave it a small squeeze.

"Come on, the bottom of the seventh is about to start."

* * *

Lucien could see the excitement in Roman's face, feel it in the way Roman gripped his hand as the game wound down to its final inning. It was the bottom of the ninth and the Mariners were losing to the Blue Jays by one run, with only one man out, and one of their best hitters was at bat.

"The Mariners are so close! A run would tie it, and another would win the whole thing!"

"I didn't think they were any good," Lucien mumbled, and Roman glared at him.

"The  _ true _ point is to go on a date and watch a baseball game, but they have a chance at victory! Even bottom teams win sometimes."

The Blue Jays were also in the bottom, a fact Roman was well aware of, and Lucien sighed. 

His eyes were drawn back to the diamond with a  _ CRACK  _ as the batter swung and hit the ball, sending it into the corner of right field.

"Oh, oh! Fair ball! FAIR BALL!!!" Roman shouted and cheered as the batter ran across first, then second, and finally slid into third plate just as the ball went sailing into the third baseman's glove.

"SAFE!"

Roman whooped and punched his hand into his shiny baseball glove.

"Come on boys, get a homerun. A homerun!"

"Yell a little louder and maybe they'll hear you," Lucien teased, settling into his seat and stealing a sip of Roman's drink.

"Oh Lucien, at least  _ pretend  _ to have fun," Roman muttered, eyes rolling as he focused on the game.

"I am," he defended. "I always have fun with you." When Roman didn't respond, Lucien turned back to the game.

The second batter stepped up to the plate and rolled his shoulders before setting up. After a moment the pitcher wound up and sent a nasty screwball straight into the catcher's glove. The batter didn't even twitch.

The second pitch was a fastball, and this time the batter swung. He just missed the ball as that too went flying into the catcher's mitt. 

Roman had a hand over his mouth, rubbing his face as he shimmied to the edge of his seat. One more strike and the batter would be out.

Taking some time to loosen up, the batter kicked at some dirt on the plate and set up once more, the bat moving loosely in his grip. The pitcher wound up and unleashed a slider. The batter swung and missed as the ball suddenly dropped, once more into the catcher's mitt.

A collective groan could be heard in the stands, but Roman stayed focused on the game. The next batter made his way to home plate, a fresh trade from another team. Roman turned to Lucien and said, "This guy will do it. I know he will."

"You can predict the future now?"

"Laugh all you want, but I know we're winning this thing," Roman sniffed and turned back to the game. Lucien stared at him before looking back to the game himself, and watched a bad pitch almost miss the catcher entirely. A ball on the first pitch. 

The second pitch was a fastball and the batter just got a piece of it, fouling it. Lucien looked around to make sure no one was watching and quickly drew his sigil for a luck spell. He then sat back and watched a curveball go past the batter as the umpire signalled for a second strike.

"Oh come on, come  _ on _ ..." Roman said through gritted teeth. Lucien almost laughed at the sight, not really understanding Roman's interest in this human sport but happy to go to games with him all the same. He refrained from laughing, however, wanting Roman to enjoy the experience. 

The batter finally set up, planting his feet into the dirt and staring down the pitcher. With the ball in hand and having received the signal from the catcher, the pitcher finally wound up and threw a hard fastball. With the loudest  _ CRACK  _ of the game the ball hit the bat and went sailing into the air and over the field.

"Roman, get your glove ready! It looks like-"

"I GOT IT!!!" Roman yelled as he jumped up from his seat and caught the ball. He cheered and whooped and held up the ball in his glove as the announcers went wild.

"A two-run homerun and the Mariners take it 5-4 over the Blue Jays! What a spectacular finish!!!"

* * *

"Oh Lucien, I can't believe it! I knew they were going to win, of course, but to actually catch a ball from a homerun? A ball from the  _ game-winning homerun _ !? It's a dream come true!" 

"And what are the odds  _ you _ would catch the homerun baseball after predicting a Mariners win?"

They were walking back to the cafe hand-in-hand and Roman briefly let go to once again examine the baseball, turning it over in his hands and running his fingers over the red lacing. It seemed to Lucien he had done that at least 15 times since leaving the stadium.

"I know you had  _ something _ to do with it," Roman said.

"Perhaps, but I had nothing to do with that homerun. Your man came through."

"That he did! I told you he would."

"Was it the highlight of the game for you?" Lucien asked, and Roman nodded.

"Of the game? Yes, definitely the best part. The whole thing was fantastic, except the fourth inning, and we had such great seats, and the food! I always love trying out human food when we go out."

Roman was gushing about the sheer amount of food one could purchase at a sporting event, talking about the hot dogs covered in chili and cheese, the giant salty pretzels, and massive bags of popcorn. Lucien smiled to himself, watching Roman's already bright eyes sparkle as he talked and talked about everything he liked at the game.

"-And I know it's not your favourite thing to do, but going to games together truly is some of the best time I've spent with you, Lucien. Putting up with my extreme enthusiasm and the human food-"

They stopped abruptly just outside the cafe and Roman grabbed Lucien's hand, turning to face him. 

"It means the world to me, and I will always be grateful for every day we spend together, every meal we eat together, just...everything. It is all so, so special to me, and I love you all the more for it."

Roman leaned forward and gave Lucien a soft kiss on the cheek, and Lucien turned his face to capture Roman's lips in a stronger kiss, chest tight with emotion at the sweet words Roman said just for him.

"You're special to me, too," Lucien murmured, keeping Roman close. "The most special person in my life. That won't change."

Roman's cheeks reddened as deep as his hair, only overshadowed by the brilliant smile on his face.

"You sweet-talker, you. Come on, I think there are some leftovers in the kitchen. Those peanuts aren't exactly filling." His smile turned into a devilish grin then, as he added, "Unless you'd prefer a different kind of-"

"Just get inside," Lucien grumbled, rolling his eyes at Roman's antics and the untimely shattering of the moment. Roman followed Lucien into the cafe, snickering all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I like them together more than I like them with MC? Probably.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
